<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Korra by nolu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501926">Dear Korra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu'>nolu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Love Letters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unsent letters from asami to korra during their three year separation<br/>based off of @kyoshisgf post on tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time writing for this pairing so any and all feedback is always appreciated!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Korra,<br/>
I haven’t heard from you in a while, but I hope you’re doing well. The city is so different without you. It seems less alive. I can’t remember my life before I met you. Sorry for the short letter this week, I’m swapped trying to keep Future Industries afloat. Please write to me soon.<br/>
Yours,<br/>
Asami</em>

</p><p>
  <em>Dear Korra,<br/>
I know times are rough right now, but I want you to know that I’m always here for you. Write soon?<br/>
Miss you,<br/>
Asami</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Korra,<br/>
It’s been months since your last letter. I hope you’re alright. I know you’re busy, with your physical therapy, but Bolin, Mako, and I are getting worried. Remember that we’re your friends, and that we're always here for you.<br/>
Asami </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Korra,<br/>
Asami again. I haven’t sent any of my letters, and I know you know I love you, and that I’m here for you. I know you need your time, and it’s selfish of me to want you to come home, but sometimes you can’t help yourself from hoping. Hoping for something you can’t have. I don’t think I’ll be sending this letter either, but writing them makes me feel more connected to you.<br/>
Love,<br/>
Asami</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My dearest Korra,<br/>
I still haven’t had the courage to send my letters. Besides, none of them felt quite right, so I simply keep them for myself. Every time I check the mail, my heart breaks a little bit when there isn’t a letter from you. But I understand. You’re a busy person, and I know you have more important things than me. I hope I have the courage to send a letter soon. I wish you the best.<br/>
Always yours,<br/>
Asami</em>
</p>
<p><em>Bonus:<br/>
Dear Asami,<br/>
Hey. It’s Korra. But you probably already knew that. You know everything. Anyways, how’s life in the city? How’s the company? Is Mako still on Lin’s team? How’s Bolin doing? I haven’t talked to them since I left. I just don’t know what to say. You're so easy to talk to, and you listen to my ramblings. I hope you’re doing well, which I’m sure you are. You always find a way to make good out of everything bad. The south is colder than I remember. I got too used to the Republic City sun and heat. Naga misses you and says hi. If you see Pabu give him her well wishes? I miss you too. I miss riding through the city with you. I miss laughing about nothing with you and the rest of the crew. I miss you, have I mentioned that? I think I did. The south is so calm compared to the city. Rehab is hell, but it’s nothing I can’t get through. Write soon?<br/>
Korra</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dear Korra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yay! more letters</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wasn’t planning on writing more... but here they are!!! as a belated birthday gift to a mutual on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Dear Korra, </em>
</p>
<p><em> Hey, it’s been a while! I hope you’re doing well. How’s being home? The city doesn’t quite feel like home anymore. Mako is busy with his work, and I haven’t seen Bolin in a while. It’s a cycle of sleeping and working for me. Sometimes I forget I need to eat. It would be nice to see your face again. Please write to me soon? </em><br/>
<em>With love,<br/>
Asami</em><br/>
~~<br/>
<em>Korra,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I have come to see that writing you letters is the only constant in my days. Sometimes I consider sending them, but I can’t muster the strength to do so. Sometimes I wonder if you’re doing the same, writing but never sending. Sometimes I wonder if you’ve forgotten all about the city. I hope your recovery is going well. I wish I could be there with you. I wish I could be there for you. </em><br/>
<em>Love,<br/>
Asami</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Asami,</em>
</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, It’s Korra. It’s nice to be home I think, but sometimes I feel like something is missing. I have a feeling that that something is you. I feel like there’s a hole in my heart where you belong. Kind of like homesickness but worse. I don’t really know how to describe it. I think I just really miss you. I miss your face. I miss you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Korra</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading!! if you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos or comment! if you want to see more, let me know on tumblr! @emiikas</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!! find me on tumblr @emiikas ! i write fics for multiple fandoms. kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>